This invention relates to electrostatic field generators and in particular to field generator element constructions.
Electrostatic field generators have been resorted to in water systems for purposes of controlling the presence of scale and as an alternative to the use of sacrifical anodes or the significant addition of chemical treatments to the water. Electrostatic field generator as their name implies relay upon the setting up of a high voltage electrostatic field and do not electrify the water. It is thought that the presence of an electrostatic field causes ionization of particles suspended in the water and tends to preclude nucleation, a necessary precursor to the formation of scale.